Someone New in Town
by bellamarieswancullen
Summary: Someone is new to the town Fell's Church and their connected to the two Salvatore Brothers from their past. Bonnie and Damon might start a relationship. Is Elena jealous? sorry not good at summaries but stories better please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Someone New in Town *I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES**

Bonnie's POV

Why does everything happen in Fell's Church. I have no idea! I miss the old way of life. Just going to high school, but once you are a witch and are mixed up with vampires. Nothing goes right.

"Elena!" I called from Stefan's room.

"What is it?" I turned to the door. Trying to keep my self from showing worry.

"I...um... Well I don't know how to put this, but some things in Fell's Church and isn't something good."

"We all know Damon's here. No big deal."

"No it's something else, please believe me, something isn't right." why won't she believe me! Is it that hard to believe that something is here to get us!

"Relax, Bonnie, your just paranoid. I'm going to go back downstairs with Stefan. Calm down and relax. No need to worry everyone."

Ugh! I can't believe her! Why can't she just understand that there is something here. No one believes me! I can feel it in the air. Knock. Knock. I turned as quickly to the window as I possible could.

"Hello, red, mind if I come in." Damon Salvatore said while entering through the boarding house window.

"What do you want Damon." I tried putting a mask on to hide the little fear I still had for him, but he can always see through it.

"What kind of greeting is that, my dear? No 'Hello Damon; I've missed you' or 'How are you Damon, it's nice to see you.' I would of expected better of you." he said with his signature smirk that would make me weak at the if I wasn't already sitting down.

"I...I'm sorry... I was just..."

"Talking to Elena, I know. I also know that there is something dangerous in Fell's Church as you said."

"So you believe me?" finally someone believes me.

"Of course, I can feel it's energy in the air as do you."

"I...Damon..." I couldn't get any words to form. I have to admit I do like Damon and maybe even love him, but he could never love me. He loves Elena.

"Yes?"

"Uh...never mind."

"What is it, little red?"

"Um...what are you doing here?" I was curious as to why he could even take time to talk to me. No one else does.

"I came to see you, love."

"What... No now tell me why you are really here." I don't want him to play with my heart. It will hurt too much.

"I meant what I said I'm here to see you."

"But why? No one really cares for me that much." I couldn't do this. If he is just here to ripe my heart out. I couldn't handle that. Not now.

"Oh but that is where your wrong, darling."

"Damon...please...don't."

"Don't what? I haven't done anything but try to tell you I care." he then moved only inches away from me. He couldn't really care for me. He loves Elena. He could just be using me. Like all the other girls he's toyed with.

"Please…Damon…"

"Please what? Tell me what you want."

"I…" then he kissed me. Not just a peck or a kiss that you would never remember again, but a really passionate kiss. I tried to pull away I couldn't deal with just being a fling, someone you use and then through away later once your done. Finally, I gave in though, wanting his touch. Wanting someone to love me.

"Stop… I can't…" I felt bad, but I needed to know the truth. Does he love me?

"What is it? What's wrong, Bonnie, your not turning me down are you?" he looked so sad. He had his mask down. Showing me his true self.

"Damon…I need to know…. do you…" just then Elena walked in with Stefan probably seeing why I hadn't come down stairs yet.

"Bonnie are you alri…. Damon get away from her!" and just like that his mask appeared building the brick wall that is almost impossible to break down.

"I'm fine. He wasn't going to hurt me."

"I'm sure. He was just going to leave you alone and not try anything on you. Think about it Bonnie, he only cares for himself. I'm the only one that has actually got him to open up." Elena knows nothing! I just want to slap her. She gets every guy she has every want and ones that she hasn't wanted, but was on a dare. I can't believe her! First, she won't believe me that some things here and now she thinks that she is the only one to every get Damon! Ugh! Why not just tell me whatever guys you like I will have! And of course she would never except if her and Damon have a relationship. I just want to cry! I wanted to tell her all of this, but all that came out was.

"UGH!" as I stormed out of the room right past her and Stefan heading to the front door wanting to go home. Having one teardrop run down my cheek and as it did I wiped it off as fast as I could so no one could see me cry.

"Bonnie, wait, what did I do?" Elena said chasing after me down the stairs. I wonder if both brothers heard me yell at Elena in my head.

"Leave me alone, Elena!"

"What did I do?" I can't believe her! What did she do! She told me basically that I had no chance with any guy.

"What did you do! What did you do!...UGH!" as I said that both brothers walked to the front door. "Leave me alone!"

"Bonnie? What did I do?"

"You!..." Then they heard crack from the woods. Something is watching them; the air was filled with powerful energy.

"Ladies, I think we should continue this conversation inside." Stefan said urgently.


	2. Chapter 2

Someone New in Town *I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES

Bonnie's POV

I was just about to answer when I was hit with a vision. I was in the cemetery and there was Elena, but it wasn't Elena it was someone else who looked almost identical to her though. She had a ring close to Stefan and Damon's on her hand. She was just looking at me with jealousy in her eyes, but why? Just was she was about to say something I woke up from the vision. Black spots covering my vision and I was awfully cold. Last thing I heard was the footsteps of someone come towards, when I lost unconsciousness.

When I woke up, I was in a warm bath with so many bubbles that I was surprised it wasn't overflowing. Damon was sitting next to the tub, probably making sure that I didn't drowned while blacked out.

"Damon?"

"Yes, little red?"

"What happened?"

"You blacked out, after having a vision. Which might be helpful to know sense something is out there." Damon wanted to know the vision, but how do I explain that it's not Elena.

"I saw… Elena, but I wasn't Elena it was someone that looked like her. She was wearing one of those rings." Pointing to Damon's ring.

"That's impossible it can't be her."

"Damon, what is it?"

"Nothing you need to worry about right now. Bonnie, I need to know something. Where did you get those scars on your back." Oh no! He saw my scars.

"Bonnie, what happened to you?" Damon actually looked concerned. Does he really care?

"I… I can't tell you." I said in a whisper.

"Please, tell me, I'll… I'll tell you about how I was changed and what happened with Katherine. I've never told anyone." He was serious. He wanted to know what happened.

"I…I was… beaten."

"By who?" he looked furious.

"You have to calm down or I can't tell you."

"How can I keep calm when I know someone hurt you, darling"

"Promise you'll be calm."

"Alright, I swear"

"Ok I had an abusive father."

"WHAT! What do you mean an abusive father! He beat you! I'll kill him."

"Damon you promised."

"I'm sorry, go on."

"Yes I was beaten by my father. He came home one night and was totally drunk he was going to beat my mother, but I saved her from him. But I couldn't save myself." While I was telling my story I got dressed and was sitting in the spare bedroom on the bed, Damon next to me listening, trying to keep in control.

"I'll kill him!"

"You can't he's already dead. He died of having to much alcohol in his system."

"I'm sorry, Bonnie, I'm so sorry" then Damon pulled me onto his lap and held me trying to comfort me.

"It's alright."

"No, it's not, I couldn't protect you."

"Damon, you wouldn't have known if I had a abusive father. I never even told Elena."

"I still want to be the one to protect you."

"I know, so are you going to tell me your story?" Damon sucked in a deep breath.

"Yes, well where should I begin?"

"At the beginning."

"Yeah that's where I was thinking. Well, of course you know both my brother and I had fallen deeply in love with Katherine. One night, my brother and I told Katherine she must choose one of us to live with her for the rest of eternity. She told us she needed time to think. That night, she came to my room and things got heated." I was starring at Damon's face with concern washed over my face.

"She told me, she had chosen me. That she loved me more than anything. That she was going to turn me so that we could be together forever. I believed her, but I didn't know that she said the same thing to Stefan. We found out that morning that she was changing both of us. We said no she got furious and upset and committed suicide. I blamed myself for her death. Stefan and I got into a huge fight. It got so bad that it ended with swords and death. I was the first to stab my brother. Watching the pain in his eyes was horrifying. Then, Stefan stabbed me, which I didn't know he had in him. We both died that night and where reborn. Having regrets and hating each other for what we had both done."

I looked at Damon seeing him get this off his chest was nice. He trusted her enough to tell her his story, as did she. The story, so upsetting, so horrifying, I started to too sob into Damon's chest. I could feel his regrets, his hatred, and most of all his missing of his brother. I couldn't stop crying. I seemed so weak, but I couldn't help it feeling Damon's emotion was like feeling a huge tsunami. I felt sorry for him, wanting to take way all his pain. Damon held me in his lap whispering none sense to try to sooth me. I needed to get a hold of myself.

Suddenly, Elena and Stefan walked in. "What happened, why is she crying, what did you do to her." Elena said worrying that Damon hurt her.

"Nothing at all, Elena."

"Lair!" Stefan came over to the side of the bed and tried to pick Bonnie up off of Damon.

"NO!" Stefan let go and tried to have me to turn towards him.

"Bonnie, look at me, please." Stefan said trying to get me to come with him. I turned a little looking at him.

" Come with me, I'll carry you, we can go talk about what happened."

"NO!" I turned back into Damon's chest. Stefan finally exceeded in picking me up. "Put me down! I want Damon." Damon stud up and walked towards Stefan wanting to take me back.

"You heard her Stefan, she wants me."

"No, whatever you did to her. She's not thinking clearly."

"Put me down, Damon help." I said I don't want to talk to Stefan right now I want to be in Damon's arms. Having him hold me. Stefan set me on the bed sitting on his knees right in front of me, while Damon sat next to me and Elena stood next to Stefan.

"Bonnie, what happened, what did Damon tell you?" like I said I didn't want to talk to Stefan right now.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie. What did he tell you to make you so upset?" Stefan just wouldn't leave this alone. And I had this strange feeling that something or someone was watching us. I looked at Damon making sure it was all right to tell them. He nodded.

"Um, he told me what happened with Katherine and how he was changed and… It just…"

"Why are you crying then?" Elena asked. I just starred at her like she was crazy. How could you not feel sad after hearing that, but I guess sense I'm a witch I can feel his emotions of the situation.

"Because Elena, Bonnie is a witch and can feel my emotions of the situation." Damon said for me knowing exactly why I was crying. "It was so much sadness, regret lots of regret, longing," I said starting to sob into my hands.

"Oh" Elena said. Stefan then pulled me away from my hands and started to wipe my tears away for me. "It's alright Bonnie, that's in the past."

"But it was still so, so real!" I wanted Damon to hold me and that's exactly what he did. He took me into his arms and set me on his lap. I glance at the window and say a cat starring at all of us. The eyes looked human. Stefan and Damon glanced at each other.

"What is it?" I wanted to know what was going on.

"Nothing, Bonnie, its nothing. Its not possible." What wasn't possible? Ugh! I'm tired. And want to sleep. I want to go back home.

"Ok, guys, I'm going home." I said trying to get out of Damon's arms.

"No your not. There is something out there, remember? I'm not leaving you by yourself." Damon demanded.

"No there's not! Let her go home, Damon!" Elena said trying to get me to go home.

"Damon, if you're so worried that she's going to get hurt, I'll go with her and sleep over to make sure she'll be alright." Stefan said.

"No, I'll go with her and protect her." Damon is always so protective.

"No, you stay with Elena, if there is something out there. They are probably after her so she needs more protection." Of course it's always about Elena. Always.

"Fine, but if anything happens to Bonnie I will personally hurt you myself."

"Why are you so protective of her?"

"Just make sure, ok."

Stefan and I left to my house, half way there; I felt that feeling of being watched again.


	3. Chapter 3

Someone New to Town *I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIAIRES

Bonnie's POV

"Stefan, someone's watching us."

"No there not Bonnie."

"Whatever." We arrived at my house and I felt like someone was there just wait for something.

"Stefan."

"It's nothing, Bonnie." Ugh! Why doesn't he understand? I went to my room after getting changed into some sweats. I feel asleep for a while until, I had a horrible nightmare. I woke up gasping for breath.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" still gasping for air. Stefan got under the covers laying down, holding me trying to calm me down. "Stefan…"

"It's alright, nothing going to hurt you." Only if he would believe me he would know that's a lie. "Go back to sleep. You need rest." Stefan had me lay on his chest, having me falling asleep until morning.

When we woke up. We got up and dressed and started go over to the boarding house. While on the walk back, that mysterious cat was sitting at the entrance of the forest. Stefan and I keep walking. When I turned around. I saw the Elena look alike. It had to be Katherine! but that's impossible, isn't? "Stefan!" he was about the turn around when Katherine came up behind him before he could see her and she knocked him unconscious. I stared into her eyes for about five seconds when she came up behind me and put her hand over my mouth and then whispered in my ear "You ruin everything." Then she backed into the forest leading me farther and farther in the depths of the woods.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it kind of short but I just gave you three chapters in a row so haha.**


	4. Chapter 4

Someone New in Town *I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES

Bonnie's POV

I blinked, waking up after I was knocked out. My head is killing me! I'm trying to remember what happened, then it hit me, Katherine kidnapped me. I realized I was in the Fell's Church cemetery, chained with cold tight chains that made it almost impossible to breath. I was chained to a grave. The cemetery had a lot of space between the graves, almost like a clearing. Just then, Katherine walked into my view tilting her head a little to the side staring at me.

"Hello Bonnie." She said. I just stared at her wondering why she took me. Why me?

"Because your bait, my dear." What the Heck! Is she reading my mind!

"Why? Bait for who?"

"Wow, I thought you where smarter then that, but I guess I will have to tell you myself" Gosh! Of course I know whom it's for. I was playing dumb. Duh.

"You want the brothers, don't you?"

"Your smarter then I thought, I'll have to remember that." She said starting to giggle after her comment. What? She's strange.

"I'm strange, well, we'll see little girl."

Damon's POV

"What do you mean, someone kidnapped her!!!" I said. Wanting to rip Stefan to tiny little pieces.

"Well, we where walking back and something got her."

"I thought I told you, if anything happened to her I would take care of you myself!"

"Calm down Damon, it was an accident, we'll get her back." Elena tried to sooth me. Making me even more pissed.

"He let her get taken, how can I calm down." What does Elena not get?

"I didn't know you cared for her that much." My little brother said

"I don't" I lied trying not to let him see me without my mask.

"Ok, well, we'll get her back."

"The Cemetery."

"What."

"I feel the powerful energy coming from the cemetery."

"Well, let's go then."

Bonnie's POV

Help. That's all I wanted to say, but I couldn't find the words to do so. Katherine left. Probably waiting for them to find me and she'll randomly appear. Oh Damon I need you! And like someone was answering my prayer. Damon, Stefan, and Elena walked into the cemetery clearing.

"DAMON! It's a trap! LEAVE!" and just as I said that a hand went over my mouth again. Katherine then whispered in my ear. "Shh." Then I whimpered. And just like that Katherine knocked out all three of them without them seeing her.

An hour later they all started to wake up. I'm surprised that Katherine hasn't bitten me yet though. Stefan was the first to wake up fallowed by Elena, then Damon. I was getting weak. I haven't eaten anything sense yesterday at lunch. I don't know if I can last, am I that weak?

"Damon, Stefan, …"

"Elena." Katherine said while walking into view. "Oh, Bonnie, you took all the good names."

"Katherine?" Damon and Stefan said at the same time.

"Haha! Yes. Who else."

"But we thought…"

"Yeah, yeah, you thought I was dead. Exactly what I wanted."

"But why."

"I don't know I wanted to see what would happen. Haha. I had fun."

No one had anything to say. I wanted to scream at her! Hit her, how could she do that to both brothers.

"Because I can, little witch!"

"Ugh! Shut up!" I couldn't take her anymore being with her all day. How could they put up with her? Katherine, then came over and put her hand on my throat cutting off my air supply.

"What do you mean, how could they live with me? They adore me!" then she let go. Having me gasping for air.

"Bonnie!" Elena screamed.

"Why me? Why did you take me?" I have been wondering this for a while.

"Because you mean something to the two brothers. I like messing with you too though." What, no, I don't, that's Elena who has them under her finger not me.

"You must have made a mistake, that's Elena."

"No, No, I think I have it right. Anyway she wouldn't be as fun. Plus she looks like me, but not as pretty."

I was speechless. She thinks they like me. They both like Elena not me.

"Well, whatever, I know Damon's falling for you." I stared at Damon. His mask was up, but I could see in his eyes he wanted to save me.

"Why, Katherine, why did you do this to us." Stefan said sadness in his voice.

"Because, you hurt me, I loved both of you and you wouldn't let us all be together. And I only wanted you to come to Fell's church to see Elena to remind you of me! But instead you started dating her! And you both fell for her, not me!"

We all just stared at her. What is going on in her mind?

"Oh, Damon, you still love me don't you? You haven't betrayed me."

WHAT! She's such a….

"Damon, don't care for that witch! I'm the one you want. Bonnie's just going to use you. She slept with your brother." WHAT! No I didn't not in that way! Damon couldn't believe that!

"What! No I didn't!"

"Oh, but didn't you. Last night."

"Not like that, Damon don't believe her she's a lair!" Damon looked from Katherine to me trying to figure out what's true or not.

"Damon! Please!"

"Shut up, little girl!"

"Damon, it wasn't like that." Stefan was trying to have him believe me.

"Bonnie, I'm so sorry for not believing you." Elena said

"Elena, not know."

"But, I'm sorry."

"Damon, please." I started begging.

"Do you like him, Bonnie?"

"What?"

"Stefan, do you like my brother." He looked so sad.

"Damon, not like that, please, Damon, don't shut me out please!

"Are you lying to me, Bonnie?"

"No."

"I win!" Katherine yelled with joy. How could she find joy in this? Damon looked down trying not to look at me. I felt so depressed he couldn't shut me out now, not now.

"For my next game, Damon your going to have to choose a girl." Katherine stated. And we all looked at her with fear. What is she planning?

**Hey guys, Review please, I'd liked to know what you think. I wonder what Katherine has in store for next time?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Someone New in Town** **I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**Bonnie's POV**

Why is Katherine playing games, I guess she has gotten really bored over the years. Damon doesn't believe me now. I didn't actually sleep with Stefan; well technically I did SLEEP with him, but not in that way.

Katherine left a while ago. I think she's wait for one of us to fall asleep before she starts her next game. It's getting really dark and I'm guessing it's at least 1:00 pm. My eyes are getting really heavy and I'm on the verge of sleep.

"Bonnie, you must stay awake." Stefan said. I need a reason to stay awake, just standing doesn't help me.

"Bonnie, don't sleep." Damon started to say having me try to listen to him.

Elena looked just as tired as me. It's easy for Stefan and Damon to say, their vampires. They don't need sleep unless they want too. Ugh! Stay awake! But as I thought that, my eyes started to close and I fell into the darkness of sleep.

I woke up to sunlight warming my back. Wait. My back? I realized, then that I was pressed against something. No. Someone. I looked up to see, it was Stefan, not Damon. My arms and his arms are wrapped around each other. What the Heck! How did we get like this? Katherine. This must be her next game. I looked to my left and found Damon and Elena in the same position as Stefan and I. We where all tied together with the same chains as before. Pressed tightly together. I can't believe I fell asleep. I ruined everything! Damon and Stefan where still awake and Elena is drifting awake from sleep.

"Stefan?"

"Yes?" I guess he's had time to get use to this position where in, but I'm defiantly not.

"It's hard to breathe."

"I know." I looked at Damon and Elena. Damon didn't even glance over here. He's pretty much avoiding me. My face must have turned into a hurt expression because Stefan put his head down to mine whispering in my ear.

"We'll get out of this." But I wasn't sure if that was true.

I looked over at Damon and Elena and they looked so perfect together. I was starting to get jealous. I could never pull that off. I felt a teardrop go down my cheek. I wish I could have that. Katherine then came into the clearing.

"Well, how did you sleep? No response. Oh well, want to how this is going to work?" No I didn't actually want to hear what is going to happen.

"Katherine, you can't just keep us here, we need to feed, and the girls need to eat." Stefan said to her trying to get her to see reasoning.

"That's exactly what I was about to talk about, if you would just let me speak." Oh no, what is she going to do?

"Stefan, bite Bonnie."

"What?" he said

"Drink from Bonnie."

"NO!" I screamed. I should have seen this coming. No wonder she never bit me before. She had something planned. Damon finally looked over at me and looked pissed. What'd I do?

"Go ahead, bit her."

"You know I don't drink from humans."

"Well you are now, drink."

"No."

"Ok, then I'll just have to hurt her myself." Oh no, oh no, no!

"No, I'll drink from her."

"Then, go ahead."

"NO!" I couldn't have him bite me, but I also couldn't have Katherine hurting me either. Stefan then whispered in my ear again.

"I promise it won't hurt unless you resist."

"I… I …"

"Trust me." I looked at Damon he wasn't looking over hear anymore, but I wanted him to so bad. I need him.

"Bonnie, trust me." Then he leaned down to my neck and bite down.

"Uh." I gasped. It hurt at first, but then it turned into pure pleasure. But not from whom I wanted it. Stefan hadn't stopped drinking yet. Oh my Gosh! He's not use to drinking human blood and he might not stop. Oh no! But just as I thought that, he pulled away. I felt light headed. Not good. I felt like fainting. That's not an option right now, though.

"Now, feed her your blood." She has to be kidding!

"No, uh, no." I gasped out. I know I wouldn't turn into a vampire unless I died.

"Bonnie, I have too, I drank to much." No, no, no.

"Uh. No." my gasps where turning into whispers. Katherine came over to Stefan and cut his neck to give me full access to drink.

"I… can't."

"Yes you can, now drink." He moved his neck right in front of my mouth. I resisted at first, but then I realized it wasn't that bad. I didn't want to stop. It tasted good. He pulled away after awhile.

"Bonnie, are you ok?" I didn't really know, so I didn't respond just stared. All I knew is I needed Damon. Wanted Damon. Wanted and needed him to hold me and be there for me. But we all know it couldn't be that easy.

"Ok now for Damon and Elena." Katherine moved towards them look joyful. How can she be joyful?

"Damon, drink from Elena." He barely hesitated and bite into her neck. I wanted to scream, to sob. He didn't even have to think about it. He wanted to drink from her, Elena. I thought he might love me, just a little bit but, I guess that was just hope. I started to silently cry into Stefan's chest. I couldn't take this anymore. I need out. Not want. Need.

"Ok, now, drink from Damon, Elena." Katherine slight apart of Damon's neck for Elena. I wanted to be the one in Damon's arms, to be the one to share blood with him. Be apart of him. Not Elena.

"I win again!" No! No! No! What is she planning! "Goodnight for now, I would get as much sleep as you can, you'll have an exhausting day tomorrow, I can promise that." What is she planning? Whatever it is, I know nothing good will come of it.

**Hey, review please the more reviews I'll get the fast the next chapter will be written. Also thanks for reading I love to hear from you that you are enjoying my story. I wonder what Katherine has in store for next time?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Someone New in Town** **I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES**

Bonnie'sPOV

It has been over 48 hours since we've been here. In that time, Elena and I haven't drank or eaten anything. We are getting weak, to weak for anyone to understand. Still, we are tied together in this uncomfortable position. It's the next morning and Katherine hasn't shown up yet. I wonder what she's waiting for?

"Stefan? How are we going to get out of here?"

"I don't know yet." Well, that's not what I wanted to hear.

"Ok." I wanted to ask about Damon, wondering if he was mad at me or hurt or even confused, but I decided not too, not the best time. After all, Damon could hear what we are talking about. Katherine then entered into our view. Great just for a moment I thought she might not come today.

"How did you sleep?"

"Katherine, just let us go please." Stefan begged her, which probably just made her want to keep us here more.

"No, no, no, I haven't finished my games. I need you to stay and play."

"Just let us go. The girls can't play your game if their starving." Damon said. What is he trying to do? Get us killed!!

"No. The funs just starting." What she calls fun. I call cruel and unusual punishment.

"Fine! What do you want us to do"?" I practically screamed at her. I just want to get this over with.

"Well, well, aren't we impatient. Well, this is our next game. Damon must choose a girl who lives or dies." No. I don't want to die yet, but I also don't want Elena to die because of me. Katherine untied Elena and me. She told us if we run we die instantly. So we stood there. Waiting for what she was about to do. She left, Elena and I looked at each other questionable. Katherine returned with two swords. Swords? No one uses swords anymore.

"Ok this is how it's going to work. Elena, Bonnie, pick up the swords." I could barely pick it up, not knowing how to hold a sword. We both looked at Katherine like she was crazy. Did she expect us to fight with them? I couldn't hold it none the less fight with it.

"Now your going to fight, if both of you get injured then Damon has to choose, which girl will live and which girl will turn into vampire."

"What happens if only one of us gets hurt?" I said trying to look call when I was freaking out inside.

"Then I will hurt the other." Oh my Gosh. Fight to the death! Stefan and Damon did this after Katherine "died." Now we are supposed to reenact it! God I'm the one to die! NO!

"What happens if you don't know how to fight with a sword?"

"You don't know how to fight with a sword, I think Elena knows how?" OH MY GOSH! Now I'm really going to die. I looked at Elena she had a apologetically look on her face.

"I'm sorry Bonnie, it's the only way to get out." I wish it wasn't, though. I looked at Damon one last time and this time he looked back. He wanted to help. He knew the pain of the fight, not only physical, but mental.

"Fight!" and then the fight began.


	7. Chapter 7

Someone New in Town *I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES

Bonnie's POV

Elena and I just stared at each other for at least 30 seconds. I knew I would get stabbed first. If she knows how to sword fight then I'm doomed. I could this be then end? Then Elena came at me with the sword. I hit it with mine and it made a big CLING sound.

"Wow did you learn to fight?"

"Stefan taught me."

"Why would you need to know how do sword fight?"

"For situations like this." Great, just great

Elena came at me again and we started to circle each other. Around and around, we went waiting for someone to strike.

"Elena, we don't have to do this, please." I begged.

"Yes, we have too!"

No, please, no. She came at my feet, but I jumped before she could hit. We keep going at each other for a while. Then I saw an opportunity to end this. And I took it. I stabbed her. I couldn't believe I actually stabbed her. If she dies does that make me a killer? I couldn't be a killer, could I?

"You stabbed me!" Elena cried out with a scream.

"I…I'm sorry." I whispered. I wanted to tell her I didn't want to, but I was speechless. I saw the pain in her eyes. I felt so bad. Just before she fell to the ground. I felt a horrifying pain in my abdomen. I realized she stabbed me as well. Pain, so much pain. I started to gasp for air. Elena, then screamed

"I HATE YOU." What have I done, I wanted to tell her I was sorry, but I couldn't breathe losing to much air.

"Ok, Damon, choose who you want to save and whom to turn," Katherine said waiting for his answer. I realized she had released Damon and Stefan. Stefan was by Elena's side, but he couldn't save her without Damon's help. He wasn't strong enough.

"Katherine, why have you done this?"

"Because, I wanted both of you to see my pain. How I felt when I saw you two fight."

"Katherine…"

"You better hurry and choose, your running out of time."

Damon looked at me. Wanting to choose me, but wanted to choose Elena as well.

"Damon! Help Elena!" Stefan yelled at Damon. I looked from Damon to Elena and back. Then turned my head the opposite direction knowing I would never come first. I was still gasping, having tears run down my cheeks. Then I felt someone next to me.

"I choose you," Damon whispered in my ear. I wanted to feel happy or any emotion, but I felt numb.

"Stay with me Bonnie." I was trying, but the pain, so much pain. He then lifted up my shirt, to reveal the wound. It had stopped bleeding. Damon then lend down and started to lick the wound. Purifying it, so I wouldn't get an infection. It felt good. Better then good, it felt great. The pain was diming. Wait, what about Elena? I looked at Elena and Stefan. Stefan was crying. I feel so bad, it's my fault she's a vampire. My fault. Elena started to get up. Luckily, it was dark out. Elena walked over to Damon and me. Damon was still purifying. Stefan grabbed Damon by the coiler of his shirt and through him back away from me. Elena was looking down at me.

"Why did he pick you? I always get the guy." She still thought that! Gosh!

"Maybe it's not all about you," she stared at me like I was crazy.

"But he doesn't love you, he loves me." Ugh! I wanted to scream at her, but I'm to weak. Someday I will just snap at her. Then I heard the brothers fighting.

"I wasn't finished curing her."

"I can't believe you choose her!" Stefan yelled at Damon.

"It was my chose little brother."

"Why didn't you just let Bonnie turn? Elena might not survive as a vampire."

"So now you care for Bonnie, brother."

"I've always cared."

That's when Damon attacked Stefan. They where having a fist fight over me. WOW. Not to sound self-centered but wow.

"STOP!" I gasped out. "STOP! Fighting!" I wanted my voice louder then it came out, but the pain started to return. Both brothers turned towards me. Damon came over to me and knelt beside me.

"Bonnie, I need to get you out over here," I feel so weak. Katherine came over to Elena.

"It looks like both brothers have found a new love. How does it feel Elena?"

"No! They love me!" Elena screamed.

"I'm sorry," I said to Elena. "please don't hate me."

"I don't, I just want him back."

"Oh." Then I felt an excruciating stabbing pain.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh." I screamed out. Katherine then ran off into the woods. Great we didn't take care of that, but before she left she yelled the games aren't over yet. I wonder what we will have in store for us in the future.

"We need to get you out of here, Bonnie," Damon picked me up heading towards the boarding house. Finally, leaving the dreaded cemetery.

"I choose you, and I promise to bring you back to health," Damon whispered.

"I'm tired Damon."

"Don't sleep yet, little bird, stay with me." I wanted to reply, but I lost my speech, so weak. We're just about to the boarding house. Finally, somewhere where I might feel safe for a while.

**What'd you think? Want more? Please review, the more reviews the faster I get the next chapter up. What would you like to see in the future of this story? Please Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Someone New in Town *I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES

Bonnie's POV

Only one word to describe this feeling, pain, Damon cared me back to the boarding house. On the bed, Damon is on one side of the bed, while Stefan is on the other side. Elena is standing in the corner.

"We need to wrap the wound," Damon stated. "go get some bandage wrap, Stefan."

Wow, did Damon just call Stefan by his real name instead of little brother? Surprising, Stefan returned with the bandages in about a minute.

"Now we need to wrap her. Stefan hold her, while I but the bandage on."

"Stefan, I'm thirsty," Elena begged.

"Not now Elena later."

Stefan then picked me up and there was that stabbing pain again.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Sshh it's alright Bonnie, I know it hurt but it will go away soon," Stefan tried to sooth me. Why is he doing this he should be helping Elena. She's a newborn vampire.

Damon then, started to wrap the stab with the bandage. I winced a lot and wanted to cry out but I knew that would just make it more difficult.

"Done, how do you feel?" Damon wondered.

"Good."

"Don't lie to me, Bonnie, I need to know."

"I'll be fine Damon, just tired."

"Sleep, red."

Damon, Stefan, and Elena started to leave the room when I called out for Damon.

"Damon… don't leave me." Damon came over and lay down next to me.

"I won't leave you," then I fell asleep instantly.

My Dream was horrible. Elena and I where fighting and she bite me telling me I didn't deserve the love of both brothers. I woke up crying and I screamed out a little.

"What's wrong, little bird?"

I forgot that Damon was here. I needed him right now. I crawled into his lap and cried into his chest. He held me knowing I need to someone right now.

"Damon…"

"What's wrong?"

"I need to know something…"

"Yes?"

"Do… you… love me?"

Then he crushed his lips to mine putting want, need, and love all into the kiss.

"Yes, of course. I've never admitted that to anyone. I love you."'

"I love you too!" then Stefan and Elena walked into the room. She looked a little dazed as in hungry.

"Stefan? Did you forget to show Elena how to feed?"

"Oh Elena, little love I'm sorry."

"Whatever."

"Don't be like that Elena," then Elena glared at me and walked out of the room. Poor Elena, she's not use to not having all the attention, I tried to get up to go talk to her, but Damon pushed me back down.

"Your not getting up, rest, I'll go talk to her." Ugh. I can't sit here anymore. I'm to use to sitting this long. Damon left the room and I tried getting up off the bed, but I just ended up on the floor.

"Ugh, ow!"

"You alright?" Stefan said. When did he get in here? I thought he left with Elena. He must have heard me fall. Stefan then helped me up. I fell by the window, so when I got up I saw Damon and Elena kissing!!! No! He said he loved me. I loved him!

"NO!" Stefan looked out the window, then pulled me away.

"Bonnie, it's alright, sshh"

"IT'S NOT ALRIGHT! HE SAID HE LOVED ME! AND I BELIEVED HIM!"

"Bonnie… ssshhh, you're not supposed to be under stress right now calm down."

I started to gasp for air. Tears are streaming down my cheeks. Then Stefan started to rub my back. It was calming. He was touching my scars. Rubbing up and down my back. I was getting tired. So tired. Then I fell a sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Someone New in Town** **I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**Bonnie's POV**

I woke up having the previous events hit me like a ton of bricks. Why would

Damon do this to me? He said he loved me was he lying? Was he just using me? I love him and I told myself I couldn't handle this earlier. Oh Damon, but he still won't exit my mind. I love you! I loved him.

"Damon…" I whispered. I wanted him to love me. Just then he walked into the room. Tears started to stream down my cheeks.

"What's wrong, Darling?" he walked around to the side of the bed I was on.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"My sweet, what's wrong, talk to me."

"No," Damon then put his hand on my cheek and I just wanted to melt into his touch.

"Don't."

"Don't what, love?"

"Damon…" he then kissed me another one of those kisses where you could get lost forever.

"Stop!" it didn't come out as mean as I wanted it.

"Why? Bonnie, please, tell me what's wrong? " Stefan decided then to walk in.

"You heard her Damon leave her alone."

"No, I wanted to know what's wrong."

"What's wrong is you kissed Elena, Damon, you told Bonnie that you loved her and you betrayed her."

"I did no such thing, little brother."

"Don't lie to me Damon, I saw you kiss her right before I feel asleep," I said absolutely frustrated.

"Bonnie… I didn't kiss her… that wasn't El…"

"Save it!"

"Little Red, just listen, please."

"Leave Damon," Stefan said. Damon stormed out of the room. I wanted to fall into the pillows and never come out.

"Stefan…"

"Yes."

"I want to get up I hate just sitting here. I have to be healed by now."

"No, you are not totally healed, but I see you need fresh air" I stared out the window for a few seconds wanting out.

"Please, Stefan, I want out of here."

"Alright, but I am staying by your side." Ugh, fine I wanted to say but that sounded rude.

We went outside and Elena was sitting on the porch.

"Elena…"

"Don't you dare talk to me!"

"But Elena…"

Elena then turned to Stefan.

"Stefan… don't you love me anymore?"

"Of course I do, lovely little love."

"I'm sure after all your spending all your time with Bonnie."

"Elena she needs someone right now."

"Admitted it you care about her."

"Well yes Elena I care about her but…"

"Whatever." Then Elena ran into the forest.

"Oh." I said feeling bad that Stefan and Elena where fighting.

"I'm sorry Stefan."

"Yeah whatever it doesn't matter," then Stefan walked into the boarding house, leaving me all alone. Then I felt a presence near by. I felt self contuse.

"Damon… Stefan… Elena…"

Then someone came up behind me making me jump.

"Oh My Gosh! Don't do that Damon!"

"Bonnie…" Damon said. Pulling me into his embrace having his head lean down to my neck. It felt like he was smelling me.

"Damon…" he kissed my neck and was moving the kisses up over my chin to my mouth.

"Hmmmm." I moaned.

"Forgive me, my love."

"Wha… what?"

"It wasn't Elena who kissed me it was Katherine, I promise I didn't want to kiss her, please, Bonnie."

"I… I forgive you."

"Bonnie I must tell you something."

"Yes?"

"Katherine has taken Elena."

"What!"

***(If you haven't read Vampire Diaries: Shadow Souls you might get lost)***

"She has taken her to the Dark Dimension."

"NO!"

***(just to tell you the dark dimension happened with Stefan getting captured by the Kitsune before Katherine in my story.)** *

"WE MUST GO SAVE HER!" I said sadly.

"I know, my sweet, I know."

"Wait how do you know she was taken by Katherine?"

"I was in the forest when Elena entered and heard their conversation."

"Oh, oh Damon. Stefan will be devastated!"

"I'm sure he will be." Saying it in a sarcastic manner.

"What do you me…"

"Never mind, why are you outside? You are still healing."

"Stefan let me out."

"Ugh! Little brother."

Damon then led me inside to find Stefan. We told him then what had happened to Elena. Stefan looked depressed. Poor Stefan.

"Ok, now how are we going to get to the Dimension?" I said waiting for almost the impossible to be answered.

**Thanks for reading, please review, if I get a lot of reviews I will write the chapters quicker, so you don't have to wait. Please. Tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

Someone New in Town I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES

Bonnie's POV

"what are we going to do?" I was wondering. How are we going to save Elena? Katherine is causing all kinds of trouble now, isn't she.

"Well ovbiously we must go save her!" Stefan said worried.

"You don't have to yell at me!" Damon then came and wrapped his arms around me.

"Well if it wasn't for you she would still be with us! If it wasn't for you Elena wouldn't be suffering!" Is this really my fault? It must be, Elena wouldn't hate me if it wasn't for me.

I started to silently cry. He was right it was ally my fault. Stefan then looked at me. His face turned into a hurt expression.

"Little brother, let's not go pointing fingers, after all you have been spending a lot of time with my Bonnie."

Stefan then turned to me. "Bonnie..." he walked tords me. "Bonnie, please don't cry. I'm sorry."

"Stefan..." I said feeling the hurt that was radiating of him. Damon's arms tightened around me. I clearly sensed that he did NOT want me to go to his brother. I looked into Stefan's eyes one more time before I turned into Damon's chest.

"Let's just figure out how to get in the Dimesion." I said lifting my head to look up at Damon.

"Well get back the way we did before." Damon said.

"Ok do you have the candle?"

"No, but I know where one is," Stefan announced. Walking out of the boarding house.

Stefan led us to the cemetry by a huge tomb.

"This is our father's tomb." Damon whispered in my ear.

We entered the Tomb searching for the candle down the wary hallway leading us down to the coffin. Then I heard a hissing sound. I looked down and there was a venoms snake by my feet.

"AHHH!" I screeched jumping up next to the wall. Damon came over to me trying to get me away from the wall.

"Cara, come here."

"I hate snakes! It's going to bite me!"

"Maybe, but I won't." Damon said with his signature smirk.

I looked from the snake to Damon and back. What if it bites! I'll die! Ok Bonnie your being a little over dramatic. Ok a lot over dramatic.

"Bonnie look at me. Just look into my eyes and take my hand."

I was about to grab Damon's hand when Stefan returned.

"I have the candle," Stefan then looked at me and said. "Bonnie... oh god, don't move."

"Bonnie take my hand," Damon demanded. Then Stefan came over and grabbed me into his arms having Damon kill the snake. I was hidding my face into Stefan's chest.

"Bonnie, love," I turned and saw Damon's hurt expression. I tried running to him, but Stefan wouldn't let go. He held me to him, obiously not wanting me out of his arms. Then I felt Stefan ripped from me and I ended up in Damon's embrace.

I heard Stefan growl a sinister growl.

"She never said she wanted you Damon."

" She's mine little brother and I advise you to leave her alone before I do something drastic."

" I will never! I can see her when I want."

Damon then had Stefan pinned to the wall of the tomb.

"I would take that back!"

"Why should I, I'm just telling the truth."

Damon then hit Stefan's head hard against the tomb that the walls started to shake.

" Stop just stop!" All of a sudden rocks started to crash down and the tomb to cave in. A wAll formed to where I was on one side and the brother's where on the other. A gigantic rock fell and landed on my foot having me stuck in place.

"Ooow! Help!" I gasped out.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie!" both brothers where crying out. I heard rocks being lifted and moved trying to get the wall to have an opening

I was gasping for air and trying to lift the huge bolder, but it wouldn't budge.

" Damon!...Stefan!..." I panicked.

" Bonnie what happened are you hurt?" Stefan sounded concerned.

"hold on we're almost through, Cara."

Damon's voice came soothing to me through the wall.

A couple of rocks started to clear a path of an opening and I could finally see both brothers. Damon rushed to my side as well as Stefan and they both lifted the heavy boulder off my foot.

" AHHH!" I gasped in pain.

The next moment I realized I was back at the boarding house. I must have blacked out after all the pain


	11. Chapter 11

**Someone New in Town **

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**Bonnie's POV**

I can't believe I have a broken foot, well had a broken foot. Damon feed me some of his blood when we got back to the boarding house.

"When are we going to go to the other Dimension?"

"Tomorrow," Stefan said quickly before Damon could say something.

"Alright."

"Bonnie, love, you need rest" Damon inferred

"No, there is no time for that we have to go save Elena even though she probably doesn't want me there to save her"

"She was just mad. She'll get over it. After all you both are like sister and you can stay mad at each other forever."

"Yeah like you should be talking."

"Alright we're probably not the best example but still."

"Yeah, yeah I get your point," I sat on the bed and put my head in my hands. I felt someone sit next to me and of course it was my Damon.

"Cara, please get rest, you don't look well."

"How can I rest? There is no time we must go save Elena!"

"Calm down, Bonnie. We'll get her back," Stefan stated crossing the room to sit on the other side of me on the bed.

"Ok," I said in a whisper looking down at my hands.

"Like I said before get some rest so you will be strong tomorrow."

"Damon, I will have to be a slave to one of you, won't I?"

"Not one of us, it will be me," Damon demanded putting his arm around me.

"She could choose me, brother," Stefan got closer to me.

"I doubt that, little brother," I felt the awkward tension rising, so there was only one thing for me to do, leave the room.

"Darling, where are you going?" Damon wondered.

"No where."

"I will come with you," Stefan said while standing from the bed.

"NO! I mean no. I just wanted to get away from this awkward situation."

"Cara, my little brother and I will leave and let you rest," Damon stated to me then turned to Stefan, "and we will finish this conversation down stairs."

I lay there in Damon's bed not getting any sleep at all. I could hear the to brothers quarreling. Things where being thrown and harsh words where being said, finally I let darkness take me over for the rest I defiantly needed for tomorrow.

**Sorry I haven't been writing lately. I have been SUPER busy, but I hope the two chapters are making up for it.**


	12. PollContest

**Hey everyone I thought this would be a good time to tell you I am going to have you review and hear what you would like to have happen in this story. I do have an idea of what to do with it but if there is something you would like to see then tell me. This is kind of like a contest or a poll. Hope to hear from you! : )**


	13. Chapter 12

**Someone New in Town**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**Bonnie's POV**

We had driven all night to find a desert. I'm going to be a slave to one of the brothers. Great, which one? I shouldn't have to even think about that! It's Damon, of course, right? Ugh! So frustrating!

I then snapped back to reality and realized we are in the desert searching for where we need to put the candle.

"Bonnie, where do you think we should put the candle?" Stefan asked. Apparently, both brothers where arguing when I wasn't paying attention.

"Um..." I said while searching for where the best energy is. "How about here?" I pointed at the only small tree around for miles.

"Alright, love, go set it up, while my brother and I finish our last conversation." Damon then walked over to Stefan and I walked over to the tree.

I set the candle down gently and the good energy I was feeling before then switched to an evil, sinister energy. I gasped and stepped back a little. I looked at both brothers wondering if they heard anything, but they are to engrossed

in the conversation to hear me. Ok, Bonnie you can do this.

I then kneeled down to where the candle is and places my hands right above it, trying to channel the portal to the other world. Then I felt a high electrical current rising and got the worse shock of my life!

"AHHHH!" I screamed. I then laid my head to the ground hearing this horrible high-pitched screech in my head.

"Mmmmm..."

I was holding my hands over my temples trying to get rid of the high-pitched noise. Both brothers rushed to my side once they realized what was happening.

"Cara, look at me." I moved my head farther in the ground, the noise was getting worse.

"Bonnie, look at me," Damon begged again. "What's happening? What's wrong?"

"High… Pitched... Ringing..."

Damon then picked me up bridal style and carried me far away from the energy. I was taking in deep breaths after the ringing stopped. I just keep staring at the tree. What is this energy? What does it want?

"Darling, look at me," I stared up at Damon. I'm face must of looked pale because the next thing he said was

"I knew we should have gotten some other witch to do this."

"You don't believe I can do it?"

"It's not that I don't believe you can do the spell. There is no doubt that I think you are the most powerful witch. It's that I don't want you hurt. You will need all the energy you can have for the Dimension."

"Oh..." is all I said not finding words to form. I knew that I might have to have as much energy as possible in case...well...in case I have to get beaten to prove that I am a slave, but to hear Damon say it makes it even more worse.

I then stared at the ground trying to figure out what we should do next.

"I want to try again."

"What?" Stefan asked.

"I want to try the spell again," I said lifting my head to stare into their eyes. "I need to try again."

"Bonnie, not again, you need to rest, you need your energy," Damon added.

"I'm doing the spell again," I demanded. Standing up and heading towards the candle to try the spell one more time.


	14. Chapter 13

**Someone New in Town**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRES DIARIES**

**Bonnie's POV**

The energy rose into my hands and into the dark sky. The spell rolled off my tongue spoken into words. I need more energy! As if Damon read my mind. He came to stand by my side and put his hands on my arms transferring energy to me. I had the portal open and I let the energy go. I then fell into Damon's arms.

"Bonnie, you have to get up, the portal might close," Damon said concerned. I stood up quickly and Damon tied my hands with the rope to look like I'm a slave. Stefan looked mad or upset about something.

"Stefan come on we need to go!" I said

"Alright."

Damon entered the portal first and tugged on the rope to tell me it was safe. I entered next and looked behind me to find Stefan fallowing. I then looked what was ahead of me. A dark pool of black that was a lake and boat, we rode all the way across the lake to enter the gate to the Dimension. I looked at Damon with concern on my face of what might happen, but he had his mask on looking as a true master.

In the pitch black lake the only thing you could see where faces. Not faces of head or bodies, but faces that where of the souls who looked into the in the past. Now trapped there for eternity. A shiver went down my back. I dangerous feeling was creeping up at me. The guard at the gate let's us through thinking nothing of us. I looked around at the place we are in. Everything that I've known has changed as if the time periods have switched back to 1862. The clothes the houses everything changed. The beautiful dresses. I wish I would get to wear one.

" Mi sento come se fossi tornato indietro nel tempo" Damon said a loud speaking in his natural tongue of Italian. (I feel like I've gone back in time)

I just stared at him not having any idea of what he just said. He just shook his head saying it didn't matter what he said.

I love this time era it's beautiful or in Italian they would say Bello. Yes, I am learn Italian from Damon and Stefan just recently started teaching me a little too, but what Damon said was a little over my head.

We walked through the quaint village not knowing what to do.

"Why don't we find the place we stayed last time with lady Ulma." I asked.

"That's not a bad idea if we could just remember where it was." Damon answered.

"Where, what is?" Stefan was confused but of course he wouldn't know what we are talking about. He was the one we where trying to save last time.

"It's nothing, Stefan, just fallow us."

After searching for an hour we finally found the giant mansion estate, but when we enter the front doors you won't believe what we found.

**Hey guys I hope you are enjoying my story. I really need you guys to review. If you don't I don't know if anyone is reading or if you like it. Tell me what you think.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Someone New in Town**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES **

**Bonnie's POV**

What I saw in the beautiful mansion was the house was turned upside down. All the furniture was turned over and there was a trail of blood leading somewhere I didn't want to find out.

"Stay here," Damn said while him and Stefan went to check the place out.

I looked around. It was really dark and I could see a shadow figure moving at inhuman speed. I wanted to call out for Damon or even Stefan, but something was stopping me. All of a sudden I felt a hand go over my mouth and another hand wrap around me.

"Mmmm! Mmmm!" I tried screaming.

"Shut up or I will kill you now," the un-none shadow vampire demanded.

He tightens his grip on me making it harder to breath then I whimpered. Damon and Stefan came back to the front of the house just then and found the vampire.

"Who are you and what are you doing at this estate!"

"The question is more like who are you and what are you doing with my girlfriend!" Damon answered him full of anger.

"Don't come near us or she's dead."

"Well let's not jump to conclusions. Let her go and we can all talk."

"No!" he then tightens his grip even more almost cutting all airflow to me.

"Well you asked for it then," Damon was at his side just like that and I was out of the psychos grip and he was pinned to the wall.

"Now, who are you?"

"Conner."

"What do you want?"

"I was told to protect this mansion right before Lady Ulma died."

"She is died?" I asked.

"Yes"

"You will leave and let us take care of the house you understand," Damon said while using his compulsion. I didn't know compulsion worked on vampires but whatever.

"I understand," Conner said while rushing out of the house quickly.

About an hour later, the house was back to it's elegant self with vampire speed you can do almost anything.

I went up to one of the bedrooms and looked in the closet it and in it was the most beautiful old fashion dresses I've ever seen. I wish I could wear one.

"Would you like me to help you put one on?" Damon said. I hadn't even know he was there.

I just stared for a second wondering if I should. I then nodded my head yes. I picked up a beautiful red and black one with a corset.

A minute later I had the dress on and was looking at my self in the mirror and my face feel. There is no way I could pull off this dress. It is more beautiful then me.

"What is wrong, amore?" Damon asked coming to wrap his arms around me. (amore means love)

"Damon... I am not pretty enough for this dress..." Damon set his chin on my shoulder whispering in my ear.

"Your are the most beautiful, and the dress can't live up to your beauty," I turned my head to the side to look into his eyes and that's when Stefan entered the room.

"Guys, you need to come che...Bonnie..." Stefan started to gaze at me. "You look... Gorgeous."

"Thanks" Damon was giving Stefan a glare his face turning into those dark eyes of a vampire.

I put my hand on his face and rubbed circles under his eyes to calm him down. His eyes turned back to normal as he looked at me.

"What were you saying Stefan?" I turned to him asking the question.

"Oh...um... You guys have to come see what's downstairs."

That's when we left to go discover what might be waiting for us downstairs.


	16. Chapter 15

Someone New in Town

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES

Bonnie's POV

We walked outside to find a horse and buggy sitting out front with a messenger. He handed me a note that read

_To find away to open Elena's cell you will have to search the bird and flowers wishing well._

_Love your dearest,_

_Katherine_

"Great she is rhyming. What do you think it means?" I said concentrating on the note.

"Well, obviously, we have to look at a well but what is bird and flowers got to do with anything?" Damon answered. He started pacing back and forth which you rarely see him do unless he's in deep thought or he is frustrated.

Stefan just stared at me thinking that I might have the answer, but I just don't know. I don't know. Wait!

"What if the place we need to go is someone with a name sounding like a bird and the well is surrounded by flowers?"

"That could be it..." Damon said still concentrated.

"That's brilliant, Bonnie!" Stefan exclaimed trying to give me confidence. He then came and wrapped one of his arms around me in a nice hug.

This snapped Damon out of his concentration. I could feel that he was uncomfortable with me in this position. It did feel nice to be appreciated. What am I thinking Damon appreciates me just in his own way? Doesn't he? Of course he does! Oh Bonnie what are you getting yourself into?

The messenger then handed me a invitation to Lady Blue jay's grand ball. It is tonight at 7. That's it! The name of a bird, Blue jay!

"We have to go to this ball!"

"And why might I ask?" Damon walked over to my side still weary of Stefan.

"That's the name of a bird, Blue jay!"

"Yes, but how do you know if the place has a well?"

"We will just have to go to the ball and find out," with that I turned and went inside. Why does Damon not believe me? He always understands, but this time Stefan is the one agreeing with me. Well, whatever, I am still going to go to go to the ball. It sounds fun.

I ran upstairs to decide what dress to wear. I found this beautiful dark velvet red dress. When I turned around seeing Damon right behind me frightened me.

"Ahhhh! Don't sneak up on me!" I lightly play hit him on the shoulder.

"Bonnie, I don't find going to the ball is such a good idea."

"Why? I want to go! Please!"

"Its dangerous!"

"How!"

"You are a slave remember, if you do something out of line... There are consequences."

I was speechless. I forgot about that. How could I forget?

"Well it is something I am will to take."

Damon had me in his embrace just holding each other for a while until I was the first to speak.

"We have to get ready."

We parted and where also getting ready for what we had in store for us at the ball.


	17. Chapter 16

**Someone New in Town**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**Bonnie's POV**

We arrived at the ball and no one expected a thing. It was like we belonged there. No one questioned us or even stared at us like we are the new kids or the freaks in town. They all acted like we have been here for years. I found that a little strange I must say, but I guess new vampires show up and bring new slaves with them each day.

I looked at Damon and of course he had his mask on. Then I glanced at Stefan and he was trying to figure everything just like I was. Most everyone was on the dance floor of the elegant ballroom.

"Damon?" he glanced at me with a questionable expression. Oh right, I forgot, when you are a slave you only speak when spoken too. I am just not getting used to this slave thing.

I then turned my head down and pretended like I didn't say anything. Stefan then brushed his arm against mine try to signal to me that it's ok.

"Bonnie, will you come with me outside," Damon more demanded then asked.

"Ok," I whispered quietly. The room full of people sort of peeked this way knowing it was none of their business but still interested.

Damon brought me outside by a dark side of a wall and spoke quietly to me.

"Bonnie, you can't make slip ups like that."

"I'm sorry…."

"You may be sorry but it wont help when you have to be punished for your consequences."

I was speechless, I know if I make a mistake of any kind I will be beaten. I just wish I could get a little comfort.

"I know," Damon must of saw the expression on my face because the next thing he said was.

"Cara, I don't want to hurt you. I would feel so much guilty to hurt you, my love," I then looked up at his face and it turned into a mix of emotions, but mostly it was of love.

"Um… we better get back inside," with that I turned and walked inside.

A un-none vampire walked up to me while I was leaning on the wall inside.

"Well, what do we have here? You smell delicious. How about a bite?" I was then pressed against the wall. I couldn't take it anymore and I pushed the vampire away from me.

"Stop it!" I screamed at him. The whole room turned at my outburst.

"Why you little!" he then slapped me hard across my face.

"You disserve a beating now don't you!" he pulled out a wipe from his belt.

"NO!" I screamed again.

"She is mine and I will be the one to give her the punishment," that's when I saw Damon walk up to us. The vampire then handed the wipe to Damon.

"You better make this good. She disserves it!"

Damon then got close to me. His mask on full force, I was scared, terrified even. The only other time I have been beaten was by my drunken father and the scars are still there. Damon pulled part of my dress open and I bet everyone can see the scars that have already been there.

"She disserves at least ten slashes." The un-none vampire announced, just because I refused to not get eaten I have to endure this punishment.

I then saw Stefan enter the room and made it to the front of the crowd that had formed. He was holding something, the key? He found it! Thank goodness, well not for me though. Stefan's face went from confusion to understanding of what was happening in this situation.

"Start!" a vampire in the crowd screamed out. That's when I felt the first slash.

"AAAHH!" I screamed out. The feeling of fire grazing my back, I tried not to scream out during the next few slashes, but I ended up whimpering on the 5th slash.

"Six, Seven, eight…" everyone started to count down like they where enjoying my pain.

"Nine... ten…" the last hit was the worst. I felt the fire of the burn work up and blood drip down my back, but I started to feel numb and I welcomed it. It was better then excruciating pain. I was on my hands and knees, while the beating was going on and right on the last hit. I fell to my side. My eyelids were becoming unbearably heavy. I felt someone pick me up.

"I am sorry we must go on such short notice, but I have things to attend too," with that Damon left with me in his arms.

We arrived back in the carriage. I felt someone else enter with us. I was assuming it was Stefan.

"Did you get the key?" Damon asked

"No, but I did find a note." Stefan then handed Damon the note and he read it out load for me to hear.

_Now here is your next clue,_

_You fallowed the path and road to me. It involves something I favor back in 1863._

_Your dearest,_

_Katherine_

"What did she used to like?" Stefan was trying to think back.

"I don't know, but it sounds like this is turning into a scavenger hunt."

"Yes, indeed."

I suddenly felt the burning feeling again. Someone must have touched me.

"Mmm…" I groaned out. Damon then whispered in my ear.

"I am so sorry, _Bello_" (beautiful) he then keep repeating something very quietly in Italian.

"_Mi dispiace tanto; non ho mai voluto farti del male._" (I am so sorry; I never wanted to hurt you.)

The carriage finally started to move, which rocked me a little sending shock waves up my back.

"Oooww"

Damon flipped me gently on my stomach to examine my back.

"She needs to be purified, the wounds might be infected."

"That's kind of hard to do, little brother, when we are moving in a carriage."

"She might get ill if we don't do something about it Damon, we are back in the old times now. If she gets to sick, she dies.

"Don't you think I know that!" I was feeling tension start to build in the small space.

"Hhmm."

"Sshh, I won't let that happen, Cara."

"She is still loosing blood."

Just as the tension started to rise again we arrived at the Estate. Workers that apparently Damon hired to keep the Mansion up to date came out and helped us.

"Do you need anything, Master Damon?" one girl said. She looked to be at least 15 or 16.

"Towels and hot water, hurry."

Damon with Stefan fallowing close behind carried me up into a spare bedroom just in case blood got everywhere. They set me on the bed with every movement I get a stabbing pain. The girl arrived back with plenty of towels and hot water. They then opened my corset to reveal all of my wounds. Damon came and kneeled by my side to hold my hand. I felt the hot water hit my back and wasn't ready for it.

"Aaahh!"

"It's ok, Stefan is just getting rid of the dried and extra blood and then I will purify the wound," Damon said trying to calm me.

After a few minutes I couldn't take it anymore.

"Aaahhh! Make him stop! Make it stop!" I had tears running down my cheeks. Damon gave Stefan that look to stop immediately. Damon stood up to examine my back.

"What are you doing! Scrubbing her back! It's raw!"

"No it was like this before I started to help. I think it's starting to get infected."

"Move, wait," then Damon went to the door to see the housekeepers outside the door listening.

"What are all of you doing! Get back to what you were doing!"

He closed the door and locked it to make sure that no one would interrupt.

"Stefan, make sure Bonnies ok," Damon the started to purify, while Stefan took Damon's spot in holding my hand.

"Mmmm," I moaned. Not in pain but finally feeling some pleasure.

I looked up at Stefan and he had a concerned look on his face. I wanted to tell him I was fine but I was too tired to speak. The burning was starting to subside. Stefan then bit into his wrist and I objected at first but he told me it would help so I started drinking.

"What!" Damon exclaimed. Stefan ripped his wrist out of my mouth causing me to start coughing.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bonnie I didn't mean to startle you."

"Stefan! Why are you feeding her your blood?"

"Because she looks sickly and I wanted to help."

"Well, don't, you know if you share blood you have a connection."

"Yes, Damon, I do know that." Damon then growled.

"uuhhhh," the both turned to me and finished the bandaging.

"Sleep, Cara, you need rest," Damon said while wiping the drying blood off my mouth. I couldn't say no to that I closed my eyes and almost instantly fell asleep. Though, when I wake up all of us defiantly need to figure out what that note meant.

**So what do you think? Please review**


	18. Author Note Poll

**Authors Note/Poll**

Ok it has seemed that a lot of you want this story to be Damon and Elena but right now it is Damon and Bonnie. I am wondering why you started reading this story if you're a D/E fan? It clearly says that this is a D/B story in the description. Though, a lot of you have said that you are going to stop reading if I don't change it. I don't want you to stop reading. I am also a fan of D/E but I find D/B fascinating too. So here is my suggestion.

Everyone that reads my story review this poll and tell me which pairing you want the story to go too.

**Damon and Bonnie?**

Or

**Damon and Elena?**

Thanks you for still reading my story


	19. Chapter 17

**Someone New in Town**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**Bonnie's POV **

I awoke to hearing the argument of Damon and Stefan downstairs. It was about the new note Stefan found. I looked outside and guessed that it's about morning closer to the afternoon.

I tried standing up but the weight of my own body was hard to hold up. I finally got my balance and decided to find out what was going on downstairs. I stood at the top of the stairs against the wall try to figure out what the where exactly arguing about.

"Her favorite possession was her necklace," Damon stated.

"No her favorite possession was her dresses," Stefan added.

"No, little brother, I think I would know."

"You would know? She spent most of her time with me," Damon then growled at Stefan and that's when I felt I needed to interfere.

I entered into view at the top of the stairs and was making my way down when Damon spoke.

"Love, what are you doing out of bed? You're in no way healed," Damon then walked over to me having me lean on him.

"What if it's not a… possession Katherine… favors… what if it's a place she… enjoyed spending time… in?" Both brothers had an expression of knowing exactly where I was talking about.

"That's it Bonnie!" Stefan said will coming to give me a gently hug.

"Ow," I gasped.

"Don't touch her!" Damon growled out.

"It's ok Damon, I'm just not fully healed."

"You're right, your not, you need to go back to bed. I will be up in a while. I am going to send Alice to put a hot towel on your wounds."

I was guessing that Alice was the 15-year-old girl I saw yesterday. I went back upstairs and lead down. Alice entered the room.

"Hello Ms. Bonnie may I enter?" Alice said while looking at the floor.

"Yes you may, Alice you know you can look me in the eyes. I wont hurt you," she slowly lifted her head but still wouldn't make my eye gaze.

"Master Damon might."

"He won't Alice, I promise."

"He scares me Ms. Bonnie."

"Alice, there is nothing to be afraid of," she lifted her head even more and looked me in the eyes.

"There we go," I said and gave her a tired smile.

I signaled to her to come in she came over and put the warm towel on my wounds. I gasped from the starling warmth.

"Did I hurt you Ms. Bonnie?"

"No, no I'm fine," at that moment Damon entered the room.

"Alice you may leave."

"Yes Master Damon."

Alice exited the room and Damon came to sit by my side. I was still lying on my stomach with the warm towel over my wounds.

"Damon…"

"Yes, _amore_?" (love)

"We need to find Elena."

"Yes, I know."

"No, I mean we need to go to the next clue."

"No, you are not well yet."

"Damon! Elena is probably not well either and she isn't getting taken care of!"

"Cara, please calm down, we will get to her I promise," I was staring into his eyes seeing full trust from them. Damon then started to kiss my neck moving down my back and kissed my almost newly formed scares.

"I am so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know…"

"I am so sorry."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Damon."

"Damon… what is the place that Katherine loved the most?"

"You mean other then the bedroom," he said with a little laugh.

"Yes."

"The lemon tree, she would sit by a lemon tree and think. She would love to go there any chance she got."

"Oh… well… that sounds relaxing."

"Hmm… yes."

Stefan came through the door just then.

"I know where the Lemon try is!"

***Poll answer:**

**I am going to keep this story a D/B story and I will tell you why. I originally thought of this with Bonnie in it and I'm going to keep it that way. I also am going to tell you that I too LOVE the pairing Damon and Elena and I am going to write a story about them next. If you get an author alert you can see when I write the Damon and Elena story. ***** **


	20. Chapter 18

**Someone New in Town**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**Bonnie's POV**

We arrived at the lemon tree Katherine loved to so much after a little bit of arguing. Damon wouldn't let me leave but I convinced him other wise. Stefan on the other hand wanted me to come with them so they could protect me if something happened. I don't see anything going wrong but whatever.

We walked towards the little beautiful tree to find a diary. Katherine's diary, when we looked inside all the pages where missing except for a necklace in the form of a key. We finally did it! We can save Elena, but wait, it can't be that easy, can it? Just then guess who decides to show up.

"You finally found the key after days and days, what took you so long?" Katherine said with an evil smile.

"You wanted us to find the key?" I said while stepping forward.

"Well, of course, its part of my game, silly!"

"Katherine, where is Elena?" Stefan demanded.

"Why should you care, my dear, Stefan? Have you even thought about her at all?"

"I… yes…"

"Really? Because it seems you have had your mind in other places. Maybe for someone that is right beside you."

Damon then growled not wanting to think that his brother is after his girlfriend. That is when I decided to interfere.

"Katherine, where is Elena?"

"And why should you care? She hates you for almost stealing her boyfriend. Don't you hate her too?"

"No…"

"I get why she hates you. You're a little whore. It's your entire fault all of you ended up here. Elena wouldn't have gone into the forest if you hadn't gone after Stefan. It's your fault you got whipped and I think Damon probably had fun doing it too. You disserved it and you know it too. You bitch."

I guess she's right. I didn't want to hurt Elena. I never wanted to hurt her. She is like my sister or was like my sister. Could she stay mad at me forever? I think she can. And Damon would never want to hurt me, would he? No. She is trying to let this get to my mind.

"No…"

"What did you say, witch? It's not good to mumble."

"I said NO! That's not true! It's not true!

"How dare you!"

Katherine then lounged for me. Damon stepped in front of me and Katherine ripped out his throat.

"Damon!" I knelt down to his side. That should have been me.

"Damon, answer me please!"

"Umm…"

"Damon…"

I looked around me to try to find a sharp object and found nothing. He needs blood. My blood. Then I looked up at Stefan. He could cut my wrist for Damon.

"Stefan."

"No."

"Stefan… it's for Damon, your brother, please."

"No, it will hurt you."

"Stefan! Please!

"NO." Ugh, what am I supposed to….

" For me, Stefan for me."

We exchanged a glance and then he grabbed my wrist. Looked into my eyes one more time before biting down.

"Ahh…" I gasped.

He released my wrist and put it to Damon's mouth. While Damon was drinking I looked up and saw Katherine smiling.

"Katherine… where… is… Elena," I gasped out. I was starting to feel dizzy.

"Damon, stop." Stefan demanded.

"Ahh…"

"Stop!" Stefan pulled me away from Damon and I ended up getting thrown into the lemon tree.

"Where's… Elena?"

"Oh right, Elena, she's… around."

"Around… where?"

"Ugh, do you always ruin the fun, witch. Fine, fine, Elena you can come out now."

Elena then walked into view.

"You where never… in trouble?"

"Of course not, Katherine said if I came with her willingly she wouldn't lock me up."

"But we came all this way to save you." Stefan said while coming towards her.

"Why would you care? Your all over my EX- best friend!"

"Elena, lovely little love, please, don't be this way."

"Elena, your like… my sister, please… come back with us."

"Sister! What sister would STEAL my boyfriend!"

"I… didn't!"

"Don't lie!"

"Please, Elena…"

"I HATE YOU! AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE MY SISTER! I AM GOING TO MAKE YOUR LIFE MISRABLE UNTIL YOU DIE! AND THAT'S A PROMISE!"

"Elena… I didn't… you've changed"

"People change, Bonnie, I have."

I looked at Katherine. What has she done to Elena?

Damon came up from behind Katherine and staked her.

Then I turned to Elena and saw her vision go hazy and then normal.

"What happened?"

"You told me you where going to make the rest of my life miserable."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because Katherine made you," Damon said while picking me up off the ground.

"Elena, I love you." Stefan said to Elena while wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you too."

"I want to go home." I said.

"We will, _Cara._"

"I love you, Damon."

"I love you, _pui bella_, lets go home." (Most Beautiful)

"That sounds nice right about now."

Finally, everything was over and we could relax. No more Katherine and nothing to deal with. Just to enjoy each other. Well… for now.

The End

**Thanks to everyone who read my story. I hope you loved it. I know the ending is cheesy haha but don't a lot of them end that way. Review and tell me what you think. And what you want me to write for my next story.**


	21. Next Story

**Hey people thanks again for reading my story it means a lot. I would like you to review and tell me what story you want me to write next and I will try to write something you would like. Of course the story has to be vampire diaries. Haha thanks again. Review please.**


End file.
